Blood And Love: Shadet
by Shadet 4-ever
Summary: Rated T for safety. Violet and the story idea is mine. everything else pretty much belongs to SEGA. Read/Review plz
1. Chapter 1

_I couldn't believe it when he told me. And now, I'm one too..._

_I love him, and he loves me. But sometimes I wish I could go back, y'know? ..._

_I don't have any regrets, but my family is looking everywhere for me..._

_All I want to do is run out and scream, "I'm right here! I'm here I'm okay! It's alright you don't have to be worried anymore!"..._

_But he tells me I can't. We'll be caught and slaughtered. So I'll just have to sit back and watch them in misery..._

_I guess I should start from the beginning, shouldn't I? ..._

_My name is Violet Fiona Anamarie Rose, and this is Blood And Love: Shadet..._

Like the intro?

I hope you do, cause this took three hours to make!

lol! Be sure to watch for chapter one!

~Shadet 4-ever (And Alwayz!)


	2. Chapter 1 technically chap 2

**Blood And Love: Shadet**

**Chapter 1 (but really 2)**

O-O

"For the last time, Rose, I am NOT Sonic!" bellows an angry midnight hedgehog, currently trapped in a suffocating bear hug, given to him by a pink fangirlic female.

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry, Shadow!" the pink furred hedgehog apologizes, releasing her iron grip on the gasping black male on his knees, as she turns around. "Oh, where is that boy off to?" she asks aloud, mostly to herself, as she takes off for a certain yellow kitsune's house.

" * cough cough* It's alright. Don't ask me how I feel about being attacked or anything," mutters none other than Shadow the Hedgehog himself, also using some very inappropriate words that shouldn't be repeated.

"Aw, you would've just muttered something under your breath and then walked off anyways. And Amy's just blind I believe," says a snow-white colored bat, landing next to the angry fur and rolling her eyes

"I hope you get your wings clipped someday, Rouge." the attacked ebony replies, crossing his arms and turning towards his female friend. "But considering the circumstances, you are correct." he finishes, before snorting and walking off to lay peacefully under a tree.

It was Tails' birthday today, and with much effort, everyone, even _Shadow_, had shown up.

Although the said ebony claims he was captured and dragged here, but everyone spotted him walking casually alongside Rouge and E-123 Omega.

"I'm always right, Shadsy. Don't you forget it," the bat winks, tapping his shoulder playfully before spreading her wings and taking off towards Knuckles, her favorite red colored echidna.

"That's not my name!" Shadow calls after her, growling after seeing her laugh and proceed to call him, Shadsy.

"Lighten up, Shads! It's my little bud's birthday and you're becoming a spoil sport over here!" laughs Mobious' world-renounced hero, Sonic the Hedgehog as he runs circles around his midnight twin, edging off the fact that he obviously wanted a race.

The one adressed as Shadow merely huffs, laying back on the tree he was currently sitting on and closing his eyes.

"Quiet yourself, Faker. I never would've come if Rouge hadn't forced me to." he mutters through closed teeth.

"Just what exactly did she do to drag you here anyways?" the cobalt hero inquires, crouching down in front of the ebony and grinning.

"It is nothing of your concern, hedgehog. Now go away before I shove you out of my way."

"She couldn't have done anything THAT bad! What did she do?"

"It's none of your concern I am telling you! Go play with foxboy."

"She took away your emerald, didn't she?"

"No."

"Was it your bed?"

"No!"

"Oh man, it was your guns wasn't it!"

"NO, HEDGEHOG!"

"...Oh my Gosh...she took away your innocence!"

"Oh GOD you are off! NEVER would I submit to that jewel-obsessed bat!"

"...Was it your gloves?"

"No."

Then what was it? Your wine or beer or something or what?"

"...No...It was my shoe."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Dude."

"Silence yourself and go play!" shouts a frustrated black hedgehog, pushing his blue (and hysterically laughing) counterpart off of his lap and walking towards one of his other female friends.

The girl turns around, brushing her blue hair out of her eyes and smiling up at him. "Shadow! I can't believe you're here! You- Rouge took your beer didn't she?" she asks, laughing as she hugs the ebony male.

"I'm not doing this again, Violet. She took my shoe and threatened to put it in her garbage compressor okay? The situation is dropped and I am leaving," Shadow grumbles, forcing the cobalt female to let go of him as he turns for the gate leading to the street.

"Aww, I didn't mean anything by it, Shadow. Why don't you stay for awhile and we can talk? I haven't seen you in a month!" she says, stepping in front of him, her bright green eyes sparkling with excitement.

They had always suddenly lightened up whenever Shadow was around, the male noticed as he became locked in her gaze for the slightest moment.

"...*sigh* It's been awhile, I will admit, but I'm afraid I have things I need to get done and over with." the hedgehog replies, side-stepping out of Violet's way to make for the gate again.

Again he was stopped.

"Well, why don't I help you? Your tasks could get done faster, and we could catch up while doing it." she offers, extending her hand. "C'mon, for the sake of some ol' friends?" she asks, smiling big, a friendly laugh following suit.

Shadow almost smiled as he slowly took her hand, making for the gate. "What is it I find so intriguing that it will always make me say 'yes' yo you?" he asks her, a smirk on his face, though it looked a lot less threatening than his usual glaring daggers and amused smirks

"Who knows? But I like it." his cobalt female friend purrs, trying to get a reaction from her friend as she instinctively wraps a cobalt arm with an ebony striped red

"Cut it, Violet. Rouge did that all the time until I shoved a wine cork in her loud-ass horn, supposedly called a 'mouth', on her." the ebony states, glaring at the girl trying very hard to her laughter

"You took a wine cork and stuffed it in Rouge's mouth? Tch, why? Hehehaaa!" Violet asks, busting into laughter as they approach a white gate leading to a beautiful walkway, curving up to a fantastic-looking household "Whoa! When you said you moved...you MOVED, Shadow!" she exclaims, kneeling down to feel the new blooming roses studded into the walkway. "These roses are beautiful! And...and _rare_! Never had I thought I'd come across even ONE of these!" she awes, her eyes ablaze with excitement.

"The Lilly-Orchias? They grow in abundances up on the ARK." the (much) less enthusiastic ebony shrugs, stepping past her to the door and pulling his keys out of his (seemingly never ending) quills. "If you're so fascinated with them, I can take you up to the ARK and you can take some home." he continues, thought only wanting her to move because of the few people starting to stare.

"Really? Oh Shadow that would be wonderful! And...suprisingly nice of you, I have to admit." Violet says, walking up to him and smiling brightly, watching the door open as she gapes in absolute awe. "...This...this is YOUR place?" she gawks, a little afraid to step inside as not to ruin the beauty of everything

"Yes. If you find a problem with my housing choices-" the Ultamite Lifeform starts, before turning and having to use very much force to keep a straight face. "...Um...Why, pray tell, do you keep staring at me like that?" he inquires, slightly concerned for his friend

"It's just...how in the _hell_, is someone able to afford a beautiful household like this!" Violet gawks, walking inside with a bit of hesitation. "It's so huge! And beautiful! And...and beautiful! And huge!" the girl rambles, before being grabbed by the ebony and shooken a little bit.

"Violet. It's just a house. A big, fancy house. May we please continue?" Shadow sighs, letting go of the poor cobalt's shoulders

The girl nods silently, brushing a strand of hair out of her face, though groaning once it keeps falling back down.

Both her and (a frustrated) Shadow go to reach for it, only to connect hands and freeze.

Violet blushes, giggling a little as Shadow's muzzle turns the faintest pink. He clears his throat, turning away and vanishing into a room unknown to her at this point. She just sighs, smiling sheepishly.

"You comming?" he suddenly calls, Violet's hand flying to her heart in suprise

"I...*cough cough* yeah. I'm commin." she calls, following the black and red striped male into what seems to be a large indoor pool. "Wow...I take it you like to swim? Or is this your bathtub?" she jokes, chuckling a bit

"...Wierd. It's like you've been here before..." the ebony drifts off, removing his gloves

Violet stops her laughing, reaizing what just happened. "...I've been burned." she simply says, before suddenly being lifted up by Shadow and being carried. "Wha-Shadow? What are you doing?" she asks

"Well I need you to do something. But knowing _you_, I realize I have to approach it a different way." he replies, continuing to carry her away casually

"...Well that helped none!" the female replies, crossing her arms and staring at the ground

They enter yet another room, and Violet is tossed onto a bed, Shadow climbing on top of her.

"Take your shoes off." he says, taking off both his shoes and gloves, then taking her wrists

"Whoa Shadow! I like you hon, but oh _wow_this is fast!" she exclaims, fear creeping up ther throat like no tomorrow, though she couldn't help but feel a twinge of excitement. "We haven't even gone out yet! I barely know that much about you!" she continues

"What? Oh God, Violet _no_!" Shadow retracts, an appauled look written across his muzzle. "That isn't what I was doing at all! What the he-...oh wow...nevermind!" he sputters, shaking his head and clearing his throat again

"Wait what? Then why were you trying to stradle me?" she huffs, the twinge vanishing

"I needed to or I would've ended up hurting you." Shadow replies, gaining composure again

"Just what are you trying to do?" Violet demands, blushing slightly at the thought of being stradled by Shadow

"I'm trying to position you so I can fully get you to submit." Shadow explains, climbing back ontop of her again

"Submit! You're going to-"

"No! I meant relax! Submission doesn't exactly mean _that_all the time y'know!" Shadow growls. "If you would stop being a pervert for two seconds, then I could explain to you why I need you to do this. Otherwise, I would look like a fool trying to do it myself when I don't need to, and I wouldn't be _able_ to do it by myself." he says, his eyes closed in frustration

"Well, explain it all to me before I get too creeped out and file a restraining order against you!" Violet huffs, sitting up on the bed and crossing her arms

"Alright, Jesus!" the male exhasperates, glaring slightly at Violet. Though he couldn't say much because he sort of forced her into it. "What I'm trying to do is get you to relax as I take...more _borrow_your ora in order to insert a bit of shani' , as it's called." he says. "Shani' stands for Space Nutrance. When we go up there, I don't want you throwing up everywhere or passing out."

"Being in space? For what?" she inquires, her ear pricking up in interest

"For when we go to the ARK to get your lilly-Orchias." Shadow finishes, his glare gone, but a look of boredom beheld in it's place

Violet pauses, a smile forming on her face. "So you weren't just trying to get me to move away from your flowers outside. You actually meant it?" she asks softly

Shadow nods silently, a half-smile on his muzzle. "Why would I lie? I'd have nothing to gain from it." he explains, gently pushing her chest as a sign to lay back down, gently slipping her shoes off

Violet doesn't object, falling back onto the fluffy pillows and looking up at Shadow. "Alright. Now what do i do?" she asks

"Just close your eyes and try to push all of your ora into your heart." the ebony replies, sitting on her stomache and holding her wrists with one hand. "Just keep calm while I take out the ora and replace it with shani'." he whispers into her ear, pacing a hand on her chest and closing his eyes, their foreheads touching.

Violet's heart-rate slows down, her breathing comming out soft and quiet as she lays her head against Shadow's. The warmth was pleasant to her.

Shadow had also slowed his heart-rate down, in perfect sync with Violet, subconsiously linking his fingers with hers, as if they were about to share a kiss. But they didn't. The soft fur of the female was comforting to Shadow, making him want more, but kept to his task in silence.

Outside, a giddy bat and a smirking blue hedgehog were peeking through the window.

"Shadow and Violet! Who would have guessed?" Rouge says, giggling with excitement for her ebony friend. "I never thought he would be able to pull it off! That smooth doggy!" she exhasperates

"Ol' Shads and V.? Impossible..." the blue speedster shakes his head. "He told me he never wanted a girl...that doesn't make sense. Because last time I checked, Rouge ol' gal, Shadow doesn't lie. Even to me." Sonic says to her

Rouge stops her happy dancing to look at him. "Now that you mention it...you're right. I tried going after him once, and he told me that he honestly wanted no one. But then what is he doing to Violet?" she asks, peeking through the window again. "It still looks like they're going to make-out." she says, squinting and huffing, turning to look back at Sonic

"Maybe it has something to do with chaos or whatever..." he shrugs. "Anyways, we better leave before Shadow catches us and blows us into the next century..." Sonic winks, taking off in a sonic boom with Rouge flying off towards her own home.

Back inside, Shadow had done what was needed, and opened his eyes to be trapped once again in the gaze of the cobalt fur lying underneath him.

They stayed like that for awhile. Hand in hand, head to head, breath to breath, stradler to stradled.

The scene was beautiful. Everything else seemed to fade into nothing, leaving Violet and Shadow in their own little world.

Violet slowly started to move her head closer to his, Shadow not objecting to any of it.

Shadow also started moving closer to her, catching the scent of candy corn and spice; Whereas Violet had scented lavender (probably from the Orchias) and pepper prenes.

Much to Violet's dismay though, she had to end the moment when she felt a sharp pain in her chest and her breath hitched. "G-ah! Shadow!" she sputters, wriggling around and trying to breathe correctly

Shadow's smile dissapears and he immediately gets off of the choking female, sitting her up and hugging her, patting her back and already knowing what was wrong. "Just cough, Violet. Just sit here and cough until you can breathe again." he says, completely serious. "Whatever you do, do NOT swallow the liquid you're emitting. Just cough, just cough." he reapeats

The ebony hedgehog had gotten too physical with her and inserted some of his own ora into her, and it was reacting negatively with her ora. She was poisoned, and needed to get it out before she passed out and became incurable.

Violet just coughs and coughs, trying desperately to breathe again. What had happened? She was perfectly relaxed, and suprisingly comfortable. She felt so safe with him. Though she did only just take notice of the energy flow becomming a little warmer for a split second. Did she do something to cause this?

Finally, after coughing for 20 minutes, and then puking everything else out, Violet had maintaned the strength to pull through and was currently laying on he bed, still panting a bit.

Shadow, who had currently left the room, walks in holding a tray with bandages and what looks like puke-in-a-bowl. He sits down, handing Violet the bowl and picks up the bandages, turning his back to her for a moment.

"What's this?" the female inquires with a sore throat (you can guess from what), spinning the purplish liquid around with the spoon that came with it.

"It's Nioplorine. It'll help with your throat. Don't worry, it isn't as bad as it looks." the ebony male replies, his back still turned (btw- Nioplorine is a random name I made up. [Nee-yo-ploor-eeen] )

The cobalt one just nods, filling her spoon up with some and plunging it into her mouth. Her throat immediately started to tingle and the taste was actually very sweet.

So she finished the soup-type medicine and placed it on the tray next to the two of them. "Shadow...what...exactly happened back there? Did I do something wrong?" she asks, concern in her dry voice

"It wasn't you...I lost my sense of control and inserted my own ora by accident. I am sorry. When you feel strong enough, I will take you home." the male replies quietly, placing the bandages back on the tray and standing up.

"Hey...what happened to your wrist, Shadow?" Violet asks, hesitantly extending her hand to touch his.

"It is nothing to worry yourself about, Violet. You just accidently scratched me when your breathing started to hitch, that's all." he answers, dismissing it with a wave of his (good) hand, before taking the tray and leaving the room temporarily.

Violet sighs, plopping down on the pillows and thinking of that experience.

She had felt so warm and happy with him, and yet, didn't know, or care, why.

_It's been this way since the day we met...why? I know we're really good friends and all, but...why do I still get these exciting twinges every now-and-again?_

The female just shoves it to the back of her mind. She'd think more about it later, when her throat wasn't on fire and when her head wasn't throbbing from having to puke.

Oh boy, was this going to be a long afternoon...

To Be Continued...

O-O

_What did y'all think?_

_This is one of the longest chapters I think I've ever written! I'm so happy!_

_And I need honest opinions here, people!_

_Plz answer these questions for me!_

_Did I make everyone sound like themselves? If not- who do I need work on?_

_Am I pushing everything too fast?_

_Do I need more detail?_

_Do I suck out of random? -yes. . LOL_

_And most importantly: DID YOU, MY READERS, ENJOY IT? -No!_

_Plz answer!_

_-Till next time!_

_Shadet 4-ever(And Alwayz)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Blood And Love: Shadet**

**Chapter 2**

O-O

Shadow had walked Violet back to Tails' birthday party, since she insisted she was fine; Although Shadow could see full well that she was trying to restrain her coughing.

But he wsn't going to argue. Besides it was already 9:30 PM and he was tired.

They approach the gates once again, and Shadow pulls it closed behind them as they make their way over to Tails' front door.

"Tails, it's me! Let us in please!" Violet calls, knocking politely on the door

A happy two-tailed fox opens the door, a blindfold on his forehead and a bat in his hands. He looks at the two of them and becomes confused. "Violet and Shadow? Where were the two of you all day? We had cake and icecream and now we're breaking my giant pinata!" he explains, looking back and fourth between the two

"Um...expirament gone wrong...I guess would be the best way to put it." the blue female shrugs, looking sheepishly at the kitsue in the doorway

"Hmm, oh well. It isn't any of my business anyways. Are you two coming in? We're going to break my giant pinata then do presents!" the yellow fox happily declairs, swinging his bat and missing Shadow by a centimeter

"I'll pass. If you need anything, Violet, you have my number." Shadow says, composing himself quickly and turning for the exit, waving over his shoulder

"Aw c'mon, Shads! Stay and have some fun! You get to wack stuff!" Sonic exclaims, jumping in front of the ebony male and nudging him playfully

"Ooo...wacking things sounds positively _fantastic_. Hand me a stick and let's get _cracking_." Is Shadow's sarcastic reply. "Get out of my way, Faker." he says, moving around him only to be grabbed and thrown to the ground, Sonic ontop of him. "What, the hell do you think you are doing?" he inquires dryly, glaring daggars at his blue twin

"Sorry, Shads, can't let ya' go!" he says, before being kicked by an angry ebony hedgehog. "Hahaha! What's wrong, party pooper? Need to go home and silently poke voodoo dolls of everyone because you have no friends?" he teases, getting tackled

"I am not having a plesant day today, hedgehog. Now,I'm going to tell you this again. Get out of my way!" the black and red striped hedgehog shouts, tossing him into a tree and walking towards the gate for the umpteenth time this fanfic

And yet again, a frustrated Shadow was denied the opportunity to leave as a stubborn blue hedgehog tackles him, pinning the male to the side of Tails' house.

Inside, everyone had suddenly been shooken as something hit the side of the yellow two-tailed fox's home, causing everyone to start heading outside. What the hell had happened?

"Why do you have to be such a spoil-sport, Shads? At least stay for the gifts! We won't force you to do anything but be here!" Sonic offers, a bit of annoyance in his tone, and strain from keeping his stronger counterpart from getting away

"I don't have to if I don't want to, Faker! Now let me go!" Shadow spits in reply, trying to kick the cobalt speedster and failing. "Why, pray tell, do you even want me here? I never even _wanted_ to come to this stupid affair!" he asks

"Maybe because we want you here, even bigger Faker!" the blue one smirks, tightening his grip on Shadow's wrists, not knowing he was cutting off the blood flow to his head. "C'mon, it's my bro's birthday. At least stay for him!"

"But that doesn't mean you have to force me to show up to every single party all of your repugnant friends are having! And he's _your_ brother, not mine! What ever happened to free will, Hero of Mobius?" the ebony growls, feeling light-headed

"So you're gonna play the 'Hero' card are you, Project Shadow?" an angry cobalt asks, locking Emerald green with bloody Crimson

By now a crowd had gathered arund the two of them, Violet trying to make her way to the front. " *huff huff* Exhuse me...exhuse me...sorry there...exhuse- Sonic and Shadow the hedgehogs! What in the world is going on?" she calls, reaching the front and coughing lightly

"You _know_ I didn't choose to be a project! That was just low, even for you, Sonic! That fox isn't even your real brother, is he now?" the ebony replies, referring to the frowning kitsune looking through the window of his house

"Shadow! You-"

"Is he! Admit it, Sonic! You didn't have much of a family either! You did, but face it, you're almost as family-less as me! Tails is not your real brother, is he! I dare you to prove me wrong! I dare you!"

Sonic pauses. "...No...he isn't my bro by blood. But he's still family! But of course _you_ wouldn't know because the only family you had performed non-stop experimants on you every _day_! I bet you they only pretended to love you to get you to cooperate with their experiaments! They were probably thrilled to be dead and away from your grieving butt! And did you just call me by-"

"Your real name? Yes, yes I did, Sonic the Hedgehog, Hero of Mobius! And y'know maybe I was a lab rat for all of my childhood, but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings! That I don't care about anything! That all I do is find ways to constantly rip on people because I think it's funny! And I don't come to these get togethers because I just don't _want_ to! It's not what I'm used to! I don't like being forced into things because it brings back all of those horrible memories of being tortured non-stop by GUN! I'm just not ready to go back into things like that, Sonic... But you don't care... None of you do! Because you all just think that _I_ don't care! None of you would be able to last a _day_ in my shoes! Just let go if me and let me go home, Sonic! I don't want to play your futile games anymore!" Shadow cuts in, a tear going down his muzzle as he closes his eyes, hoping to shut out everything able to hurt him even further

Everything is dead silent, even the blue speedster still holding Shadow by his wrists.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Shadow-"

"No. Just shut up and let go of my wrists."

"...Hey, I didn't-"

"Yes. Yes you did mean it. All of it. And you're right. I _don't_ have any family. And I never will, now that I think about it. So I am sorry for wanting to leave your little foxy brother's birthday party. I am sorry, if I hurt your feelings. I'm sorry I ever did anything. I'm sorry I ever came to this planet. In fact I'm sorry to have ever thought maybe you and I would get to be friends. Are you happy now?"

"No. But you-"

"I know. It's all my fault. Just move out of my way."

"Sha-"

"Move. Out. Of. My. Way."

"..."

"_Now._"

Two gloved hands leave ebony arms as the midnight fur pushes himself off the wall, nearly tumbling from all that blood leaving his head from his wrists being cut off of blood flow. Then in a flash of brilliant emerald light, he was gone.

A hand moves swiftly across an unsuspecting cheek, leaving an indentation of a blue female's hand on Sonic's face. The speedster had actually been slapped by someone other than Amy when he forgot their 'dates', as she would call them.

"Ow! Violet!" Sonic wipes his cheek, the pain stinging it. "What the hell did you-"

"You had no right to say that to him, Sonic. I don't care _who_ started it, because as far as I'm concerned it was you, or whatever or you he said to make you utter those words, but that was so low that now they have to make a new low scale that'll be able to measure your actions tonight." Violet growls, keeping her tone even, making it even more threatening. " It's not Shadow's fault he never had a hedgehog family to raise him. He never chose to be born in a giant test tube. That was completely unfair of you, Sonic. You were the one to ruin Tails' party, not Shadow. I just...damn it you're pissing me off!" she says, huffing and face-palmming angrily

"You don't think I know that now? I know I screwed up! And badly...but-" Once again, the blur was cut off by his equally cobalt friend

"Don't you dare say that Shadow deserved any of that, because I will seriously knock you into a three-year coma." the female fur spits, her finger pressed against his chest,making sure to put pressure in her fingernails as she does so. "Why couldn't you just let him go home without shattering his hopes of thinking he had real friends when he really does, huh? Do you think this is funny, Sonic? That hedgehog has more backbone than you could ever dream of. And he wasn't a 'hero', like you think you are right now." Violet threaded out the word, "hero", to add on to her point, feeling emotionally and physically in pain, as if someone had driven a sword through her chest and twisted it in deeper to prove a point

Why was she suddenly defending her dark friend so willingly? She had never stuck up for anyone like this before. Yes, Shadow was the one who found Violet unconsious in the middle of the streets years ago, he was her first real friend, but was that the only reason why? '_Of course it is. He stuck up for me, and now it's time I repaid the favor.'_ she thinks to herself, nodding slowly and meeting eyes with the blue male again

"If you would let me talk, Violet, then I could tell you that I honetly feel very bad for what I did. And if you want me to-"

"Go apologize? Yes, yes I do want you to. In fact, I'm comming with you to make sure you do it correctly. Let's go." she cuts in once again, grabbing his arm and heading towards the exit. _'I'm doing it again...The words just tumble out of my mouth...why?'_ Violet inquires again, hoving the thought to the back of her head and opening the latch for the white gate door, walking out with Sonic in tow

"Wait what? Right now? Violet, I don't even know what to say! He'll pumble me to bits!" he protests, pulling against her grip but to no avail

"Well then that's your problem. We're going right now, Sonic, whether you want to or not." the girl growls in reply, keeping her voice as calm as posible

Tails comes running up to them, panting hard. "Hoo...hoo...where...oh man...where are you guys going? That fight was pretty rough!" he inquires, a hand on his stomache as he tries to regain his lost breath

"We're heading to Shadow's to have Sonic apologize for his behaviour..." Violet answers the young kitsune, eyeing Sonic as she continues on their journey to the midnight fur's residence.

O-O

There was knock at the midnight hedgie's door, causing him to grumble as he stands from his position on the couch to open it. He growls at finding the one person he last wanted to see standing right in front of him, accompanied by someone he would take over the other in the blink of an eye.

"I don't know why you insist on coming back here to insult me even more. Your foxy friend's party must be over and now you're bored. Well I can assure you that you won't get very far with me, unless you want to tear out my artificial heart, too." the male spits, slamming the door and turning to walk away

"Shadow please! Sonic wants to apologize to you!" Violet calls through the door, trying to rid the images of Shadow's tear-stained muzzle out of her mind, and focusing on the more important task at hand. "Pleae just open the door!"

"Then why doesn't he just tell me himself? The blue hedgehog can speak, can't he?" Shadow snorts, sitting on the couch again and picking up a book to read

"Shadow, I really am sorry. I just got a little competitive with you and started screaming things at you before I could stop. But you have to admit...if you hadn't shown up to my bro's party, this whole fiasco could've been avoided." the speedster shrugs, tapping his heel against the ground and looking down

The door had suddenly broken off of it's hinges as a ticked-off black and red striped hedgehog flew the fastest punch you could ever imagion at a very unsuspecting blue blur, actually becoming a blue blur as he was thrown back at least 400 feet, the ebony panting hard as he turns to Violet. "I know that was, _very,_ childish of me...but I feel a **hell** of a lot better after doing that...damn bastard...I think one of his molars is- yea...it's in my knuckle now..." he says, pulling the tooth out and feeling quite proud of his handywork as he turns it over in his more undamaged palm with a small smirk. "I think I'll frame this..." he muses, the smirk growing more cocky as he turns to Violet. "Now, why are _you_ here, if you don't mind anwering?"

"I'm here to tell you, that Sonic is wrong... he's _unconsious _now...but all the same, wrong..." the blue female replies, staring at the potholes in the ground from Sonic actually _skipping_ across the cement streets. "I know, you don't have an actuall family-"

"Oh you _too_, Violet? This is just _amazing_! Of all people, I never expected you to try and...I know I don't have a family, okay? But now that I look at it, I don't want one!" the onyx one cuts in, shaking his head with his Crimson eyes closed

A cobalt arm takes an ebony one gently, making the male look up at her. "That isn't what I meant. You don't have one by _blood_, but you definetly have a family. You have me, Rouge, Knuckles, The Chaotix, _Amy_, suprisingly...you have all of us, Shadow." she says kindly, locking Emerald with Crimson. "And I don't want yo to forget it."

"Violet-"

"No! Don't forget it. Promise me you'll at least try to forgive Sonic. You don't have to forgive him completely, but at least hear his apology." the blue female persists

"...I don't think I-"

"Don't think. Stop thinking about everything and instead _do_, Shadow. Just do it. Now promise me."

"..."

_"Promise me, Shadow...ise...me..." _Violet's voice had suddenly changed, and Shadow had found himself back on the ARK, looking into the eyes of Maria Robotnik, one of his only friends.

She was lying down on the floor, blood slowly pooling around her petite form. It was his most hated memory. GUN had shot her, and he was locked in the escape pod Maria had pushed Shadow into.

Maria had made him promise her to help the Earth, and the onyx male suddenly couldn't breathe. Her friend looked desperate.

He tried to call out, tried to tell her that he would keep the promise, but nothing came out, and Maria started to cry.

Many tries, and Shadow still couldn't breathe...his friend started fading, and changed altogether...

It was Violet who was crying, trying to reach for his hand. _"Shadow please promise me! P-please! Shadow!" _she calls, tears streaming from her now dull green eyes. _"You have to promise me, Shadow! You h-have to promise me!"_

He didn't understand why, but Shadow felt even more devastated. In fact, he was _desperate_ now...

Violet was crying. And now he felt like he wanted to cry too. The question, was why?

"...adow..."

"..."

"hadow..."

"..."

"Shadow! _Shadow...Shadow...Shadow..."_ The ebony had snapped out of his trance, meeting bright Emerald eyes once again. "Shadow, are you alright? You're crying..." she says, gently wiping the tears with her thumbs. "It's okay. You don't have to-"

"I promise."

"W-what?"

"I promise."

"You don't have to promise me anything. It was unfair of me to ask something from you after what happened today." she says, her hands still places lightly on his muzzle

"I don't have to. Have and want are two different things. I want to, Violet. So I promise." the male replies, closing his eyes and turning his head down, subconsiously placing a hand over one of Violet's

The two stay that way for quite a while, both entrancing to the other.

"I um...we should...get a doctor for Sonic..." Shadow suddenly points out, relently breaking away from his blue friend's gentle touch to go inside for a phone

Violet sighs, suddenly wishing she could hold him like that again. But he did have a point. She sighs, turning to head over to the unconsious speedster and bring him inside.

O-O

To be continued...

_What did u think?_

_I hope you liked it!_

_Anyways...not much more to say..._

_Am I good on detail?_

_Did I make everyone sound okay?_

_Is Shadow in charcter? Cause I can't do Shadow..._

_Is Sonic in character? I can kinda do him..._

_Let me know plz!_

_Till next time!_

_-Shadet 4-ever(And Alwayz)_


	4. Inactivity

**Hello**

Yeah. I've decided since I'm so inactive on Fanfiction, that all of my stories are just going to be moved to .

Despite my hateful words towards that site in the past, I've decided to make an account and stick with it.

So, little by little, my stories are going to appear on DA.

And to DGShadowChocolate, I'm sorry I haven't yet finished Code Blue. I swear, I will get to finishing it for you on dA. I promise!

So, this is my last update, and it will be put on all my other stories. (completed or uncompleted)

After this is posted, then I would advise you stop coming to this page, because Shadet 4-ever will no longer be active on Fanfiction.

Want to see these stories continued?

Come and see me as Sneaky, here:

.com/

Bye, guys,

Shadet 4-ever(No longer Always)


End file.
